


Take Me Out Tonight (Just Take Me)

by thefloragarden



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Banter, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Good Friends Being Good, Karaoke, POV Second Person, just everyone's hot, mild alcohol use, no superpowers, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloragarden/pseuds/thefloragarden
Summary: Tonight's the night.





	Take Me Out Tonight (Just Take Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to break writer's block by creating a new space for myself in this world. I'm having fun, and if you read, I hope you do as well! 
> 
> Of course, I don't own any of these characters etc. etc. Please do not post anywhere else.
> 
> (I don't anticipate keeping this sort of posting pace but I had a lot of fun with writing this weekend, for the first time in AGES!)

Tonight’s the night.

Finals are over, the summer stretches ahead of you like a blank slate, and you’re ready to let go and have some fun. There are a few other things you’re ready to let go of, a few things you want to knock off your bucket list, and you’ve got your eye on an assistant.

You’re newer to this crowd, all of you students at NYU. You’d transferred in from your small New England college last year, met Nat in your Linear Algebra class last Spring, and you’d become very close, very quickly. She’d pulled you into her groups of friends and you feel like you’ve found your home with them. This Fall, you’d moved in with Nat and Wanda, and it’s been a great year. You’re all spending the summer in the City before heading back for your senior year, and you can’t wait. You’ve got a great internship lined up with Tony’s dad at Stark Industries in the tech development department, you’ve got your best friends with you, and, after tonight, you’re hoping you’ll have someone else too.

You and Steve have been dancing around each other for months now. You hit it off immediately when Nat introduced you, looking between the two of you with a fascinated expression as you’d sized each other up, but so far, nothing’s come of it. Every time you think he’s going to make a move, he falls back on treating you like his good buddy, and every time you think you’re going to make a move, you lose your nerve.

Steve is, well, he’s great, is the thing. He’s smart, funny, a good student (he’s first-year law and plans to go into public service). He works hard but knows how to have fun. He’s respectful and kind to everyone, and he makes you laugh harder than anyone you’ve ever met. He’s also gorgeous, and while that might be what you first noticed, it’s not what made you fall.

So, tonight. You turned in your last paper yesterday, collapsed and slept for 18 hours and now you’re ready to have fun.

“What’s the plan?” you ask Nat as she sets down her phone.

“It’s karaoke night at Mac’s,” she says with a grin, “So we’re gonna meet there at 9. That work for you?”

“Oh yeah.” You smile back.

“So…” Nat says, following you into your room as you head in to shower and change. She flops down on the bed and you wander into the bathroom, stripping as you go, and turns your question back on you. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“What?” you yell over the sound of the water and she comes in to perch on the toilet while you shower.

“I said, what’s your plan for tonight?”

“What do you mean?” you ask, washing the last of the shampoo out of your hair.

“For making a move on Steve?”

You finish up and grab the towel she hands you with a murmur of thanks (boundaries went the wayside within days of moving in together). A few weeks ago, you’d shared with your roommates the truth of your feelings for Steve, which hadn’t come as much of a surprise to either of them.

“I dunno,” you say, wrapping the towel around you and grabbing another to wind around your head. “I’m sort of thinking about communicating through song. Music hath charms etcetera etcetera”

Nat’s eyes widen and then she grins. “Oh, that’s perfect! What are you thinking?”

You smile back. “I'm figuring I’ll start with the Little Mermaid, and end with Rent?”

Her eyes get very round. “Wait a minute, you’ve been holding out on us. You can sing, can’t you!”

Your smile turns sheepish. “Well, there just hasn't been much opportunity but, yeah. I’m okay.”

Nat’s eyes narrow appraisingly. “I bet you’re better than okay, if you’re thinking both Ariel and Mimi? You are, aren’t you?”

You shrug and wander back into your room and start pulling clothes out.

“Oh, no,” Nat says flatly. “No, absolutely not.” She holds up the t-shirt you were planning to wear. “Sorry, Y/N, you know I love you, and as someone who loves you, I can’t allow you to wear this tonight. Especially not for your first time.”

You pause and stare at her. “Wait, how did you know? And, anyway, weren’t you saying just last week that virginity is an outdated social construction?”

“Well, yeah,” she says, shrugging, “Doesn’t mean it’s not important. And I just kind of guessed. You haven’t dated anyone or hooked up with anyone since I’ve known you, even though you’ve totally had opportunities. It’s like you didn’t really pick up on anyone’s signals, and then you said a few things here and there. I guess I just kind of assumed. Was I wrong?”

You make a face and can feel yourself blushing. “No. I just had other things on my mind and I hadn’t met anyone that really interested me like that.”

“Until now?” she asks with a smirk and you roll your eyes at her.

“Yeah, I guess. Does Wanda know?”

“Does Wanda know what?” Wanda asks, wandering into the room.

“That I’m…” your voice trails off and when you glance in the mirror, you’re bright red.

Wanda snickers. “What, that you’re a virgin? Or that you’re planning to climb Steve Rogers like a tree tonight? Yeah, I know.”

“Oh my god,” you say, looking helplessly between your best friends as they both start laughing. “You don’t think it’s weird or anything?” you finally ask, a bit of anxiety bleeding into your voice and they settle down.

“Of course not,” Nat says. “There’s no right way to do any of this. And I think it’s lovely you want Steve to be your first. Are you going to tell him?”

“Uggh, I don’t know,” you groan, sinking down onto the bed and letting them cuddle in closer. “Does he really need to know? It’s my body, I can do what I want with it.”

“True,” Wanda says, “Though I think he’d want to know, just to make sure it’s good for you.” She makes a face. “Not all guys care, but I know he would.”

“I don’t know,” you say finally. “I guess I’ll just play it by ear. Nat doesn’t like the clothes I picked out, Wands. I don’t know what to wear.”

And with that, they get to work.

Wanda starts brushing out your hair and offers you some makeup tips, while Nat goes to rummage in her own closet. When she comes back in, holding up something on a hanger, you shake your head.

“No. Nuh-uh, no way. I can’t pull that off.”

“You can,” Nat says firmly, “And you will. There’s more than one way to win a battle, and you’re going to be dressed for the night you want to have.”

Ten minutes later, you’re staring at yourself in the mirror. Wanda’s put your hair up in a ladylike french twist, with a few strands delicately curled around your face. You’re not really one for much makeup, but she’s done something to make your eyes look bigger and darker, and your mouth look, well, inviting is the only word you can think of. You still look like you, just a more polished version.

The dress though. It’s black, and the stretchy fabric is surprisingly comfortable for all that it’s form-fitting. Nat pushed you into lace undies and a matching bra, and the dress hides absolutely none of your curves. The scoop neck frames your collarbones in a way that’s really quite fetching, if you do say so yourself. You’ve opted for basic ballet flats, not wanting to risk a broken ankle and a trip to the ER.

“Ten out of ten, totally would bang,” Nat says, looking you over once more.

“You look awesome,” Wanda adds and you have to agree.

“Okay,” you say finally, giving one last glance in the mirror and then grabbing your clutch. You notice both Wanda and Nat are carrying bags over their shoulders.

“Wait, what do you guys have there?”

They both grin.

“I’m gonna spend the weekend at Vis’s,” Wanda says, and Nat nods.

“I’ll be at Clint’s. Figured you could have some privacy. If you need us for any reason, just text and we’ll come home, but we thought you might like the space?”

Blushing furiously, you grab them both into a hug. “Thanks, you guys. You’re the best!”

“Just put down a towel if you’re gonna fuck on the couch,” Nat says and you snort.

You spend the cab ride to Mac’s chattering about the end of the semester, the way you all think your finals have gone, and plans for the summer. You’ve only been to this bar a couple of times. It’s been a regular hangout for the others, but karaoke night was the same time as your one night class all year, so you’ve missed most of it. You’ve seen the snaps but this will be your first time singing.

“Oh,” Nat says suddenly, elbowing Wanda, “Our girl’s been holding out on us. Turns out she’s got pipes.”

“You didn’t know?” Wanda asks, a bit giggly from the shots you all did before you left.

“You did? How did you know?” Nat frowns.

You know Nat hates it when people know things she doesn’t.

“Came home early once, heard her singing in the shower.”

“Oh.” Nat leans back.

“She’s good,” Wanda says and you wave.

“Right here, guys.”

“You’re good,” Wanda says, slinging an arm around your neck and pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “Really good.”

And that’s how the three of you tumble out of the cab to the amusement of the rest of your friends who are standing out on the sidewalk waiting. Arms wrapped around each other and laughing. But then you catch sight of Steve and your breathless giggles fade as you watch him take in the sight of you. His eyes darken and you watch them dip down and then back up. He stares right at you, doesn’t blush, doesn’t look away, just holds your gaze for one heartbeat, then two.

You catch your breath and then the moment is lost as the group moves into the bar.

You sign up for your two slots to sing and follow the others to the large booth they apparently usually take. There’s a flurry of movement and then somehow, you’re squeezed into the corner next to Steve who just smiles at you and then leans in.

“You look nice, got special plans tonight?”

You look at him for a long moment and then smile slowly, lifting your wine glass to your lips. Battle begins now.

“Nope, just this.”

“Oh,” he says, sounding a bit breathless. “Wow, well that’s. Yeah.”

He coughs and looks away, and you smile to yourself. Shots fired.

The evening progresses, with everyone doing their first round of singing. Some are better than others. Nat and Clint make their way through an enthusiastic but off-key performance of Islands in the Stream; Bruce butchers some Frank Sinatra, Steve gives a lovely albeit untrained rendition of When You Wish Upon a Star and Thor offers up a most surprising interpretation of Baby Got Back that has the whole bar singing along.

You hear your name called, and wiggle out from behind the table, Steve standing up to let you go by, and you head up to the stage.

You could sing this song in your sleep, and you’ve picked it because you know Steve loves Disney and is a sucker for the Little Mermaid. You’ve also always liked Ariel’s individuality and the song suits your voice. You take a deep breath and begin to sing.

As you prepare, you look out into the crowd and notice that all eyes are on you, but the only person you’re looking at is Steve, and he’s looking right back at you. When you start to sing, his mouth opens and the rest of the table starts whooping, with only Wanda looking extremely self-satisfied and entirely unsurprised. The song is sweet and you only ham it up a little, wanting to save the rest for Mimi.

When you come off the stage, your friends swarm around you, each one yelling louder than the next.

“What the fuck?” Clint is saying while Thor says “That was well-done, Y/N, well-done indeed” as he shakes your hand vigorously.

Finally, you settle into the booth and Steve just looks at you and shakes his head, a smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

“Damn,” he says finally. “That was amazing,” and you blush as you sip your wine.

Nat catches your eye from across the table and winks lifting her beer in a salute and you grin back.

The first stage in your campaign is going well.

The evening progresses, other groups take to the mic for karaoke night, and your group continues to have a great time. You’re not drinking much, having switched to iced tea after your first glass of wine, and you notice Steve’s doing the same. You get lost for a moment, watching his hands as he stirs his tea, and when you look up, he’s looking at you curiously and then his expression shifts into something a little more knowing.

He leans and says in a low voice, “So, I was wondering…” but then you hear your name being called and you take a deep breath.

It’s showtime.

Nat raises her hand for a fist bump, and Wanda, who hasn’t slowed down on the booze, pats your ass as you go by, and you head up to the stage.

This song is not the Little Mermaid. It’s not sweet and it’s not soft. It’s strong and sexy and one of your favorites. You don’t tend to be big and bold in your regular life, but up on stage, you know you’ve got this. You played Mimi in your old college’s production, so this is another one you can do in your sleep, and it’s an unusual choice for karaoke, but you think it’ll bring down the house.

And you’re right.

By the time you get to the end, the entire room is on their feet, but they’re listening, and listening hard. You pull the mic out of the stand to finish up, first looking coyly over one shoulder and then belting out that last, sexy line as you point right at Steve, who lights up with an embarrassed grin as Sam and Bruce both elbow him.

You make your way off the stage to catcalls, whistles, and congratulations, and you’re determined to get to Steve as soon as possible. You can tell from his expression that your message was received, loud and clear, but before you can make your way over to him, you’re waylaid by a hand on your arm.

You look over to see a guy you recognize from some of your theater classes. He’s never particularly impressed you, he’s the kind of guy who likes to talk over the women in the room, often making the very same points they’ve just made, and you’ve heard rumors that he can get a little handsy when he’s been drinking. He leans in and you can smell the whiskey on his breath.

“That was pretty good, Y/N,” he says and you can’t help but roll your eyes at his condescension. “You know,” he continues, “I’m directing Rent for my senior thesis next year, you should audition.” He runs a hand down your arm and you pull away. “Aww, come on, don’t be like that.”

He goes to wrap an arm around you and you try to take a step back, but you’re hindered by the people surrounding you, and then you see Steve pushing his way through the crowd.

“Err, thanks Ethan,” you say, remembering too late that his name is Evan, “But I’ve got plans for tonight.”

Evan is oblivious and pulls you in closer and then Steve’s there, yanking you in a hug. He pulls back for a moment simply to look at you and smiles.

“That was incredible,” he says and you see Evan make a face.

“She’s busy, man,” Evan says, and even as you open your mouth to tell this jerk off, Steve interrupts.

“Yeah, she’s got plans, but not with you,” he snaps, and wraps an arm around you and pulls you away.

You make a half-hearted effort to free yourself as Steve tugs you down the hallway past the restrooms.

“Hey, I had him on the ropes, c’mon.”

Steve stops and turns, crowding into you, pressing you back against the wall. He frames your body with his arms and leans in.

“I know you did,” he whispers, “That’s why I didn’t punch him. Y/N, I have to know…”

His voice trails off and he stares at you, almost wild-eyed and you can’t help yourself. You reach up to place your hand on his cheek.

“What? What do you want to know?”

“This,” he says, and leans in. Just before his mouth meets yours, he whispers, “Okay?”

You can’t turn away, his eyes are so bright and fierce as he looks at you. He’s waiting, you realize with a shock, waiting for you to put voice to what you’ve already asked for.

“Yes,” you whisper, your voice low and thrilled, and as he leans in, it’s like time stands still for a moment, all the chaos and noise of the bar fades away and it’s just you and just Steve, and you realize, as his mouth descends, that nothing will be the same now.

Steve kisses like he does everything, with focus and intent, skill and raw talent combining into something wholly new and absolutely glorious. He kisses like he’s drowning and you’re air, or maybe, you think, head spinning as he keeps kissing you, maybe it’s the other way around.

Your arms are winding around his neck now, and you’re pressing close, closer, as close as you can, and he’s almost lifting you off the ground with the way he’s holding on so tight. Like he never wants to let you go. He’s so strong and you feel enveloped, held in the best way, not restrained but cherished.

After what might be minutes or days, it’s hard to tell, he pulls back slightly and you look at each other. His hair is ruffled from your fingers, and you’re pretty sure he’s kissed the lip gloss right off of you.

“Do you want to…” you start and he interrupts.

“Yes.”

You can’t help the snort that escapes and he grins, the tension easing between you.

“What?”

“I mean, I could be asking anything,” you point out. “Like maybe I was going to ask you if you wanted to rob a bank?”

“Were you?” he asks, sounding genuinely curious, but then a hand slides down to curve around your hip and you shudder even as you frown at him.

“I could, you don’t know,” you mutter, knowing you’re not making the most sense but the man just kissed the daylights out of you, you can be forgiven a bit of confusion.

“Anyway,” he says and you can hear the grin in his voice, “Do I want to what?”

“Do you want to get out of here?” You take a deep breath. Here it is, the moment of truth. “Go back to mine?”

Steve closes his eyes for a moment as if almost undone at the idea of it, and then nods. You can see him swallow and then he says, “Yeah. I do.”

“Come on then.” You grab him by the hand and start making your way back to the bar.

When the two of you emerge from the back hallway, a cheer goes up from across the room, where your idiot friends are seated and when you look over, they’re on their feet, yelling. Wanda looks to be in danger of pitching off the chair she’s standing on but luckily Vis has a hold of the back of her dress. You see Bucky and Steve exchange a long look, and then Bucky grins and offers a silent toast as you pass by.

And then you’re out the door. Steve pulls you into his side as you set off towards the taxi stand down the street. You can barely keep up, he’s striding along so quickly, and you huff out a laugh.

“I’m not sure if I’m more flattered or embarrassed that I can’t keep pace with you,” and he laughs and slows down.

“I just,” he looks away and then says quietly enough that you have to lean in to hear, “I really like you, Y/N. Like, a lot. I have, for a while.”

You shake your head even as a smile spreads unbidden over your face. Steve’s never backed down from anything in his life, as far as you can tell, and you can’t wait to see where the night takes you.

You slip into the taxi ahead of him, and give the driver your address and then turning, you slide onto his lap and his hands come up, almost automatically it seems, to grasp your hips as you straddle him.

You lean in, press a kiss to his cheek and then whisper in his ear, “Me too, Steve. So much,” and he shudders under you.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, as the taxi moves into traffic and the driver turns up the radio, loud. “Please, can I?”

“So polite,” you whisper, your lips ghosting over his. “Of course. I already said yes.”

You can’t quite believe your own behavior, but there’s something in the way he’s looking at you that makes you feel alluring and so _desired_. It’s heady, powerful, and you _really_ like the way it feels.

His mouth closes over yours again, gentle at first as you get to know the shape of his lips, the feel of his skin under your fingertips. He tastes of beer and then he tastes of you, and it’s one of the sexiest things that’s ever happened to anyone, ever, you’re pretty sure. The kiss grows more heated, he pulls you closer and you can feel the big muscles of his thighs shifting under yours, and then even closer and you feel something else.

“Oh god,” someone groans and you’re not sure if it’s you or him, and then his hand lands on your thigh, bare skin where your dress has rucked up and it’s like he’s leaving a trail of sparks under your skin.

“Fuck,” he whispers and it’s pretty amazing to hear calm, cool, collected Rogers sound like he’s coming undone.

The cab stops and the driver clears his throat.

“Up, up,” you whisper, opening the door and tugging him out after you.

Steve tosses some money at the driver and then you’re stumbling together up the front steps of the brownstone.

“I’ll pay you back,” you say, and Steve wraps around you from behind as you try to get the key into the lock.

The way he’s nibbling on your neck is highly distracting.

“Nope,” he says as you finally, fifteen years later, get the door unlocked and the two of you move into the entry hall.

He kicks the door shut and pushes you into the living room and then you’re down on the couch, yanking him down on top of you, and it’s incredible.

He kisses you, strong and tender, whispers, “God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. No idea,” and then he makes his way across your jaw and down your neck and you arch up against him and make a noise that you’ve never made before.

“That’s right,” he whispers, “Let me hear you, I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Somehow you manage to make your mouth form the words, “How long, Stevie? How long?”

“Basically since the day I met you,” he says. He pulls back a moment and takes a deep breath as you stare at him. “Do you remember? You were walking with Nat over by Courant, and it was Spring of last year, and the way your hair shone in the sunlight, I just.” He flushes and looks away. “I just thought I’d never seen anyone so beautiful.”

You reach up and turn his face back to meet his eyes. “I remember,” you say quietly. “I remember Nat saying, ‘oh you gotta meet Steve, you’re gonna love him.’”

Your words hang between you in the dim light of the room, lit only by the glow of the streetlamp outside and the nightlights that Nat insists on having in every room. It’s quiet in the house, though you can hear the sounds of the city at night surrounding you, and you take a deep breath.

“I meant it. I like you too, so much, and I want…” you bite your lip and Steve’s eyes seem drawn to the gesture.

“What do you want?” he asks, and you can feel where he’s hard against you and you can’t help but roll your hips just a bit, a small movement that feels big for you.

“I want…” Your voice trails off on a gasp as he resumes kissing your neck, interspersing hot, open-mouthed kisses with small nips that have you crying out.

“Come on, you have to tell me, tell me what you want, what you like.”

Your head is spinning and you don’t know, you realize. “I don’t know, I want… I want to try everything, god, just keep doing that?”

But you groan in frustration as he pulls away and looks at you.

“What do you mean, you want to try?” His voice is gentle. “Have you…” he trails off, obviously trying to figure out how to word the question. “Have you done this before?”

You flop back onto the couch, flinging one arm over your eyes, and groan in frustration. “It’s not a big deal.”

He frowns for a moment, and then says, “Maybe it isn’t to you.”

You peer up at him from under your forearm. “Is it to you?”

“Well,” he considers, “Yeah?”

“Oh.”

He eases back off of you and pulls you up to sitting, tucking an arm around your shoulders.

“I guess we should talk a bit.”

He sounds as reluctant as you feel about that prospect.

You slide your hand up his thigh, drawing your nails lightly over the denim and he laughs and grabs your hand. “Stop it, come on, I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

You look up at him. “What page are you on, then?”

He rolls his eyes at you and pulls your chin up for a quick, firm kiss, the _duh_ is implied. “The page where we’re together, in whatever way you want to be.” Suddenly he looks uncertain, “Unless, that’s not what you want? Unless you’re just looking for… experience?”

You laugh. “No, it’s not that. I mean, it is that, but with you. I want to experience this with you.”

You can feel yourself blushing but you know that if you can’t talk about what you want to do, you probably shouldn’t be doing it.

“I mean,” you say, turning to face Steve and you watch the way his eyes drop down to your body for a moment and then lift to meet your own, “I may be inexperienced but…” You bite your lip and then smile up at him through your lashes, reveling in the power you hold here, “I’m not lacking in imagination.”

Steve closes his eyes for a moment and shudders as you lean in, your lips just a breath away from his.

“I’ve thought about this,” you admit, and bring one hand up to toy with your neckline and Steve groans under his breath, something like _you’re killing me here._ ”Thought about you, pressed up against me, you kissing me, you tasting me…” and he breaks, he just _breaks_ , and grabs your hands, pushing you over gently and he follows your body down to the couch, lifting your hands up over your head, and you laugh.

“God, Y/N,” he groans and then you’re kissing again, hot and fast, mouths working together even as your bodies strain to get closer.

“Okay,” he gasps breaking away for a moment, “Okay, I can work with that. But if there’s something you don’t like, promise me, tell me?”

“I will,” you say and he nods.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, almost reverent, and then his expression changes and his grin becomes something else, a little devilish and the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen. “So, there’s something I’ve been wondering too.”

“Oh yeah?” you say, as he leans down to kiss your neck, “What’s that?”

“Been wondering what you have on under this dress,” he says, skimming his hand down your side and you lift one eyebrow at him in amusement.

“Well gosh,” you say primly and stretch, arching your back, “Seems like a big, strong man like yourself should be able to work that out pretty quickly,” and he laughs.

“Is that permission to go exploring?”

“Oh yeah,” you breath, as he slides down your body, “Permission granted.”

He slides your dress up and then pulls it off over your head in one swift move, and then looks down at you.

“Jesus Christ,” he groans and actually presses a hand to the front of his jeans. “God, you have no idea, Y/N. I want…”

You thought you’d feel awkward, getting this close to someone, but you’ve never felt so safe as you do right now, and you know you have nothing to fear.

“Steve,” you whisper, sitting up and he leans in to kiss you, “Take me to bed?”

He jumps to his feet and pulls you to standing. “Lead the way, baby,” and you grab his hand.

You push open the door to your room, and glance back to see his eyes fixed firmly on your ass, and you laugh, and wiggle your hips and his head jolts up.

“Come on in,” you say softly.

You love this room. It’s not large, big enough for your dresser and your king sized bed, which was your one indulgence when you moved here. You’ve got simple furnishings, and you changed the sheets today. You move over to the dresser and lean down to plug in the fairy lights, which give the room a soft glow.

Steve walks over to where you’re standing next to the bed, and then cups your face in his hands and kisses you, once, twice. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” he says and you laugh.

“But what if I do want to? I’ll tell you if we hit something I don’t like, but god, Steve,” and you pull him close and kiss him with every ounce of desire you feel and it’s like you go up in flames.

He yanks you close, runs his hands over your bare skin and then pulls away to yank off his t-shirt, and that’s good, that’s very good. He kicks off his sneakers and down his jeans, kicking them off to the side, so that he’s standing in front of you in only his boxer briefs and you feel breathless, he’s so gorgeous.

He’s all broad muscle and acres of skin that you want to explore, and you feel like a kid turned loose in a candy shop, and then you both say at the same time, _how did I get so lucky?_

Then he says, “Bed, bed now,” and pulls you down so you’re sprawled out on top of him and you can feel the length of him pressed up against you.

Words are lost now, as you move together, and he rolls you over so you’re on your back, panting as he moves lower. He reaches behind you and unhooks your bra, and tugs it off, tossing it onto the floor.

“Good?” he whispers and you nod, gasping as he slides one hand up to cup the gentle curve of your breast and leans down to fasten his mouth over you, and you shudder and groan at the wet heat.

Sensation shoots through you as he sucks and then his other hands slides down between your legs and you’re lost to the sensation.

“God, god,” you pant as he strokes over you and then lifts his head, grinning at the expression he sees on your face.

“You tell me how far you want this to go,” he says, and you answer by leaning over and pulling a box of condoms out of the bedside drawer.

He grins and nods, not asking again if you’re sure.

“There’s something I want first,” he says and you let your head drop back on the pillow.

“Anything, Steve.”

“You wanna rob a bank?”

You burst out laughing, feeling his shoulders shake as he laughs too.

“Maybe tomorrow, I’m kinda busy here,” you finally say and he stretches over to kiss you, and then picks up the condoms.

“Want me to suit up?”

You nod, heart racing, and he stands up, peeling off his boxer briefs and your eyes widen.

“Is this going to work?” you ask, and you can’t help yourself, you reach one hand out to trace it along the hot, hard length of him, damp at the tip.

He grabs your hand, and says, “Um, that’s. I’m gonna come if you do that,” and you stare up at him, watching as he rolls the condom on, hissing a bit at the contact.

“Like I said, there’s something I want to do first,” he says, climbing back onto the bed, raising himself over your body and you feel him brush against you,

“What?” you whisper, and he begins kissing his way down your stomach as you let your legs fall open, feeling only eager anticipation.

He presses his mouth to the core of you, and you shudder, torn between collapsing back simply to _feel_ what he’s doing to you, and wanting to watch that eager mouth go to work.

“You said something about… tasting you?” he says, and hooks his fingers in the scrap of lace you’re wearing and eases it down over your hips, leaving you bare under his gaze.

“This okay?” and at your vigorous nod, he just nods back, and slides down, and you can only lay back and feel as he goes to work.

There’s no self-consciousness, no embarrassment as he licks into you, just heat and sensation and the thrilling scrape of his stubble against your thighs as he groans and whispers, “You taste so good.”

You’re panting, up on your elbows now, watching him between your legs and the sounds he’s pulling from you fill the room. You feel it building, the heat in your core and you start gasping.

“Steve, I’m going to, oh god, I’m gonna…” and he doubles down, doesn’t change what he’s doing, just does _more_ , and then your elbows give out and you’re dropping back onto the pillows as you shudder your way through one of the most intense orgasms you’ve ever had.

“Hol- holy- holy SHIT,” you gasp, and he moves back up, wiping his face on the sheet as he grins.

“Good?”

You stare up at him, wide-eyed, and then grab him, and pull him in for a kiss. You can taste yourself on his tongue and it should feel scandalous but all it feels is sexy. He presses against you, and you can feel how hard he is, but he doesn’t move, just waits as your heart rate starts to recover.

You look at each other, and you realize, Nat was right, this _is_ important, because firsts are important, and because it’s Steve you’re sharing this with. It doesn’t matter what’s come before, you realize, just that you’re here together in this moment.

“I want you,” you whisper, your voice rough and full of emotion, and he just looks at you, and nods, and then slowly, so slowly and carefully, he starts to move.

He pushes in, and you always thought this would hurt, but you’re ready, so ready as you tilt your hips up and he gasps, sliding all the way in.

He freezes, arms shaking as he holds himself still above you, and says, “God, hold on, just hold on a sec,” and you realize he’s trying to stay in control, and you can’t help yourself, you want to see him come apart, so you roll your hips again.

“Come on, baby,” you whisper, and flinch at the endearment but he just groans again, ragged and desperate, and that’s you, that’s you making him feel this, you making him come apart with your hands and your lips and your body and you’ve never felt so powerful in your life.

It’s new and different, this feeling, but it’s good, it’s so _good_ , and it just feels right, your body’s instincts taking over as he moves and you move with him, scattering kisses over his chest, and you realize with a shock that something’s building in you, that you’re going to come again.

He thrust down and then rolls you both over so that you’re on top and settles his hands on your hips as he gazes up at you and shows you how to move.

“Fuck,” you whisper and then “Oh my god, Steve, I’m… I’m gonna,” and you gasp as another orgasm rolls up your body from where you’re joined so intimately and you can see when he loses it, grabbing you and pulling you flush against him and he thrust again and then comes.

He’s beautiful. Even as he’s lost in his own pleasure he’s calling out your name, shuddering underneath you until finally, you both still, and you slump down over him.

He holds you, his eyes closed, petting gently over your back and you can hear his heart thundering in your ear as you lay on his chest, pressing gentle kisses into anything you can reach.

Finally, he sighs and reaches up between you to hold onto the condom as he pulls out and you wince and roll off of him. He dispatches the condom and slides back in to wrap around you, and you lie quietly together and then he asks.

“Was that good for you?”

You curl into him and meet his gaze with a wicked grin. You feel invincible, joy thrumming through your bones as you look at him.

“That was. God, that was _amazing_. Is it always like that?”

He laughs and pulls you in, buries his face in the crook of your neck.

“No. No, it’s not.”

“Well,” you say in a tone of great satisfaction you know he can hear. “That was incredible. I want to do that again.”

He groans and laughs at the same time. “You’re gonna have to give me a minute or two, I’m not as young as I used to be.”

You smile and press a kiss to the top his head.

“Thank you,” you whisper. “That was. It was wonderful, and it was beautiful because it was with you.”

"We should get some sleep," he says finally, settling around you. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"We do?"

"Well yeah," he runs a hand down your spine and you shiver. "I figure, we've got loads more sex to have, I'd love to take you out for brunch, and don't forget that bank robbery."

You laugh and then he lifts his head, and kisses you, just once, soft and sweet, and it feels like a promise. It feels like the beginning.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this fic a try! If you enjoyed it, please please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> You can also come say hi on [my new tumblr](https://floragardenfic.tumblr.com/) created specifically for these fic!
> 
> Even better, if you enjoyed it and would be willing to share [the tumblr post](https://floragardenfic.tumblr.com/post/184018779363/take-me-out-tonight-just-take-me), I'd really appreciate it!!


End file.
